


and they floated up the heaven wrapped around each other's little finger

by lawrencekansas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-23
Updated: 2012-09-23
Packaged: 2017-11-14 20:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/519356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lawrencekansas/pseuds/lawrencekansas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean's last moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and they floated up the heaven wrapped around each other's little finger

You weren't even awake to see It before it was too late and It's ripping into Sam and It keeps on ripping until you shoot It and it's dead. And then there's a prick in your neck and you fall back onto the bed and you can't fucking move from your fucking bed because there was another one of those sneaky motherfuckers and It's got you paralyzed so you can't even get to Sam and there's so much blood.  
So, all of a sudden it's 8:54 in the morning on a friday in a seedy motel room with two queen sized beds, stained carpets and not even public television and your whole world is bleeding out in the bed you tucked him into last night and you can't fucking move.  
It whispers in your ear something about making you watch your brother die the way you made It watch It's family die and then soon you'll be dead and all you can do is yell for Sam as It makes a smooth getaway. It just slices your world open and walks away.  
Sam is looking at you now and you're lucky you were already looking at him. Or maybe it's unlucky because now you really will be watching when the sun falls out of the sky. At least the poison is kicking in a bit, making your mind a little bit mushier.  
"Hey Sammy." you say and the words are sticking in your throat.  
"Dean." he says back, sounding helpless and you wish you could reach out your hand and- oh well it's already there and the gun has slipped out of your grip so you might as well make use of it.  
"Sammy." you plead and you try with all your might but all you can do is wiggle your fingers a little bit. He sees and he reaches but he's so weak and he's trembling with effort so all he can do is catch your pinky with his and hold on to it tightly.  
"That's good enough I guess." you chuckle because now you look like those lesbian cheerleaders from that show you were forced to watch once and you almost enjoyed it because one of them was- and your world makes this horrible sound and he grips your pinky even tighter as if he's trying to lock you together and you're trying to comfort him again but you can still only manage to wiggle your fingers.  
That does make him chuckle a little bit though which is better because it means the sun can still shine for a little while longer.  
But then the fog is setting in faster and you think that idiot put too much fucking poison and now you're gonna die first aren't you that's a shit move on It's part.  
At least now you can die while the world is still turning, in fact you think you hear him trying to tell you something so you push hard enough for the fog to lift a little and he's saying  
"Dean remember when-" and he stops abruptly and coughs up blood "Remember the night I left for Stanford?"  
You try to purse your lips and nod as curtly as you can because how could you forget? What kind of question is that?  
"Well, I came back the same night. I came back and I… I stole one of your t-shirts and wore it on the bus the whole way there."  
"The whole way there?" you ask.  
"The whole way there." he says.  
You ask him if that's what's gonna save us and he says,  
"No, but I'm wearing it."  
And he gives you this look that makes you want to feel him but you still can't move and then he wheezes but you think it was supposed to be a chuckle and you're suddenly too weak to pretend anymore and you let out a sob and after a minute the room is quiet again but that might just be the fog spreading quickly in your brain because you can't see anything more than his unmoving shape.  
"Sam?" you manage to blurt out and no one responds.  
People say "when the world stops turning" as if it's impossible. But for you, it's really not that hard to stop your world from turning is it?  
And then the fog has you and all that's left is his pinky wrapped around yours. Locking you together forever.


End file.
